


Под покровом ночи

by Monstrr



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С наступлением темноты хищники выходят на охоту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под покровом ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Это было давно и неправда! Шучу.   
> Тупо pwp с волко-Заком и Клаудом.

Клауд любит ночь. 

Россыпь звезд на черном полотне неба завораживала его. Тишина, окутанная тайной, ласкала слух. Когда перед глазами расстилается необъятный небосвод, и больше ничто не отвлекает внимание, можно расправить руки, расслабиться, и тогда будет казаться, что ты летишь. Желанная свобода, недоступная ни одному смертному. Вдали от городской суеты, гула, нескончаемой болтовни он часами лежал на крыше, наслаждаясь одиночеством, изучая миллиарды светящихся точек, считая их, просто так, ради забавы. Бесконечность на кончиках пальцев – пленяющая слабость. 

Клауд любит волков. 

Большие, сильные хищники - они мудры и отважны. Прекрасны, как божественные звери-покровители. В них нет утонченной грации пантер, изящества диких кошек, ловкости, но есть сила, скорость, власть, подчиняющая себе с одного только взгляда невероятно светлых глаз. Подобного не нет ни у одной твари на земле. Никогда не принимают поражений, всегда – только победа. Мягкий, густой мех, мускулистое тело, опасность, таящаяся в каждом движении, шаге. Он мог вечно смотреть на них, не отрываясь, запоминать любую мелочь, изучать и восторгаться. Он мог только представлять, насколько они великолепны в схватках, когда обнажаются клыки, тело – воплощение угрозы, могущества – готово в любой момент защитить, накинуться и порвать в клочья. 

Но все это тускнеет, теряет смысл, когда на первый план выходит иное создание.

Клауд любит Зака. 

Страстно, пылко, искренне. 

Его собственный верный хищник. Никогда не предаст, не отвернется, не причинит вред. С обожанием в неестественно голубых глазах, с улыбкой на губах его властный зверь дарит ему свою любовь и ласку и окутывает счастьем. Днем он заговаривает его, смешит и учит жить не в одиночестве и ради других, не дает грустить, а ночью – заставляет тонуть в наслаждении, задыхаться, просить большего.   
Он идеален с головы до ног. В нем все великолепно: непослушные волосы, черные, как тьма в глазах ворона, пронзительный, насмешливый взгляд, бронзовая кожа, под которой перекатываются рельефы мускулов. Даже крестообразный шрам на левой скуле. Клауду нравится водить по нему губами, повторять контур кончиком языка. Его зверь обольстителен и прекрасен, он сводит его с ума и день за днем подчинят себе. 

Кто знал, что все так обернется после незначительной встречи. 

Они впервые столкнулись зимой в лесу. Клауд, решивший подышать свежим воздухом, забрел в глубь настолько далеко, что потерялся. Хотел было позвонить Тифе, но телефон по неосторожности упал в большой сугроб. Чертыхнувшись, он встал на колени и начал разгребать снег руками, и уже почти нашел сотовый, когда прямо перед ним выросла тень. Подняв голову, он поразился не тому, что в сумерках был не один в лесу, а тому, что парень, стоящий в двух шагах от него, был одет только в шорты. Хлопья снега, еще не достигнув загорелого тела, начинали таять, покрывая парня каплями талой воды. Он смотрел на Клауда с неподдельным интересом, склонив голову набок. Страйф сглотнул. Готовые вырваться слова, превратившись в вопрос, застряли в горле. Его уже не волновало, что его телефон может промокнуть и сломаться, что уже темно и становится холодно и что он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как добраться до дома. Он просто встал, не отрываясь от необычных голубых глаз, отливающих сиренью, и замер, не зная, что делать. Тогда Клауду показалось, что если он сейчас просто развернется и уйдет, то его жизнь потеряет всякое значение, хотя сознание кричало: “Уходи! Этот парень в мороз стоит почти голый и пялится на тебя. Да он явный псих!”. Однако Клауд не слушал. В тот день он впервые поступил так, как велело ему сердце. В награду получив то единственное, что неосознанно искал всегда. 

Клауд повернулся на бок, подперев голову, и улыбнулся. Его хищник мирно спал, подмяв под себя две подушки одной рукой, а другой - обвив его талию. Даже во сне Зак не отпускал его.   
В комнате было достаточно прохладно, от их дыхания шел пар, но ни одному из них не было холодно. Зак, всегда горячий, в принципе не мерз никогда: волчья сущность помогала ему с легкостью выносить самые суровые морозы. А Клауд получал тепло от сильного тела парня, будучи заключенным в объятия, или находясь рядом – неважно. 

Он придвинулся ближе и провел пальцами по спине Зака, скрытой от его глаз тонкой тканью футболки, погладил по пояснице. Губы расплылись в улыбке.

\- Ага, значит притворялся? – Страйф с подозрением сощурился.

\- Можно подумать, ты этого не знал, - промямлил Зак, не открывая глаз. 

Клауд не стал отвечать. Вместо этого он забрался на безвольного парня и распластался на его спине, приложив прохладные ладони к его бокам, скользя ими вверх и вниз.

\- Что такое? – Фэйр повернул голову и, нехотя продрав глаза, глянул на него через плечо, ухмыляясь. – Замерз?

Со стороны это могло показаться проявлением заботы, но Клауд знал этот тон и интонацию слишком хорошо. По телу прокатилась дрожь, в низу живота сладко заныло. Зак мог пробудить в нем желание одним только словом или взглядом. 

Клауд изогнулся, скользнул руками к бедрам, прижался губами к шее на затылке.

\- По твоей вине, должен заметить.

\- Да что ты говоришь? – голос Зака стал хриплым и глубоким, но Клауд уловил в нем нотки сарказма. 

Только он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как неожиданно оказался прижатым к кровати. На мгновение он и забыл о способностях Фэйра. 

\- Это нечестно, - жалобно пискнул он. 

\- Не помню, чтобы мы устанавливали правила, - ухмылка на лице Зака стала шире, глаза – ярче. Клауд невольно залюбовался им, отстраненно почувствовав, как тот раздвинул ему ноги и устроился меж ними. И за секунду стянул с него кофту. Страйф заметил это, только когда горячие ладони легли на грудь, погладили твердые соски, заставив его охнуть и выгнуться вслед за контактом. 

\- Прекрати, - хныкал Клауд, пока Зак терся бедром о его эрекцию. – Я не успеваю за тобой.

\- И не надо, - Фэйр прикусил тонкую кожицу на ключице, оставив краснеющий след. 

В его руках Клауд превращался в беспомощную куклу, с которой можно было делать, что только душе угодно. И Зак делал. Это было его полное право. Ведь под покровом ночи они не просто влюбленные подростки, а хищник и его добыча. 

Языком по нежной коже соска, прикусить, удерживая дернувшееся тело, подняться выше и впиться грубым поцелуем в нежные, приоткрытые губы, подавляя стон. Любой жест дарил наслаждение, кружил голову. Особо не церемонясь, Зак стащил с Клауда штаны и тут же накрыл его тело своим. От полного контакта кожей к коже их разделяли только его шорты, но он не спешил от них избавляться. Клауд стонал ему в губы, царапал спину и плечи, не зная, как еще наказать Зака за то, что тот его мучил. Хотя это было бесполезно: кровавые полосы затянутся в ту же секунду, как только появятся. Но он все равно продолжал это делать, просто потому что тогда его хищник становился нетерпеливее. Его действия превращались в один сплошной поток ласк, сводящих с ума, заставляющих Клауда почти плакать, потому что слишком хорошо, слишком сладко, и это невозможно терпеть. 

Сквозь дымку, Клауд чувствовал языком острые клыки, жадный рот Зака, грубо сминающий его губы. Значит, человеческая сущность отступала и выступала его истинная природа, опасная и коварная. Ночь с Клаудом будила в нем истинного зверя, охотника, руководствующегося своими инстинктами – подчинить, овладеть, сделать своим. 

Страйф довольно улыбнулся, когда Зак оборвал поцелуй и, тяжело дыша, вскинул голову, столкнувшись с ним взглядом. Привычную синеву сменили затуманенные похотью золотистые глаза.   
У Клауда перехватило дыхание. Как это бывало каждый раз, стоило ему увидеть горящие глаза хищника, томимого голодом, который мог утолить только он. Невидимая власть над ним в такие минуты пьянила мальчишку, ведь стоит ему сказать твердое “нет” – зверь, пусть и разозленный, и изголодавшийся, послушно отпрянет.

Зак неожиданно зарычал, оскалившись, вызвав у Страйфа удивленный взгляд с примесью страха. А потом испуганный вскрик, когда когтистая рука схватила его за горло, ощутимо сжав. Клауд судорожно сглотнул, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не провоцировать потерявшего рассудок зверя. Золотые глаза пылали безумием и необузданно жаждой. И Клауд прекрасно знал, что это.

Такое уже было когда-то, очень давно. Он помнил это, потому что так сильно, как в ту ночь, он не пугался никогда. 

На тот момент они были вместе почти полгода и уже постигли близость во всех ее возможных аспектах. На протяжении всего того дня Зак вел себя странно: дергался, побледнел, почти не шутил, а еще ближе к вечеру у него начали трястись руки. Клауд тогда не понял, к чему это, но беспокойство никто не отменял, так что он всеми силами уговорил Фэйра придти к нему после полуночи. Но тот не пришел. Вместо него к нему через окно пробрался монстр, как его тогда окрестил Страйф. 

Это не человек, панически думал Клауд, смотрящий на нечто повлажневшими глазами, привалившись к стене и зажав себе рот, чтобы не закричать. У людей почти все тело не покрыто мехом, нет хвоста, невероятной лепки мускулов, выделяющихся по очертаниям, и они не бывают ростом в два с половиной метра. Но самое главное – у них нет волчьей морды вместо лица. Ужас сковал Клауда, словно ледяной кокон – ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть. Тело будто онемело, оно не поддавалось его контролю, как бы Страйф ни старался, даже почувствовав угрозу. Монстр двинулся к нему, жадно оглядывая золотистыми глазами, а он ничего не мог сделать. Хоть какой-то контроль вернулся, когда волк, обхватив его, швырнул на кровать и тут же навис сверху, прижавшись всем телом.

Клауду казалось, что происходящее нереально, что это игра его сознания. Перед взглядом все смешалось, голова закружилась. Нога протиснулась между его сведенными коленями, когти впились в плечи, оставляя расплывающиеся кровавые пятна на кофте. Он долго не понимал, почему это случилось с ним, и, охваченный страхом, пытался вырваться, пока зверь крупными лапами держал его руки над головой и терся о его пах. 

Клауд всхлипнул, старясь игнорировать ответную реакцию организма и терпя боль, зажмурился и тут же вновь открыл глаза, когда ощутил теплое дыхание на своей шее. Замер, стараясь даже не дышать, потому что неизвестно, что можно ожидать от монстра. 

Волчья пасть раскрылась, длинный язык с особой нежностью лизнул его щеку, а после обвел контур губ и, не встретив сопротивления, толкнулся внутрь. Страйф побледнел, чувствуя, как ледяной страх окутывает его. Сначала был шок, потом – дикий испуг от осознания происходящего. Клауд, мыча, мотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от мускула, с вниманием исследовавшего его рот, и распахнул в ужасе глаза, почувствовав, как когтистая лапа, пробравшаяся за пояс шорт, обхватила его член. Клауда затрясло. 

"Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…" в истерике повторял он про себя. 

По сравнению с этим крупным монстром, он – хлипкий семнадцатилетний мальчишка – превращался в беспомощного малыша. А чем он мог ответить на силу, скорость и агрессивный напор, отрезающие все пути к побегу? 

Клауд бы заплакал и истошно закричал, моля о помощи, если бы не одно “но”: от действий властного хищника по его спине вниз шла приятная дрожь, по телу разливался жар, и в паху сладко тянуло.   
Волны удовольствия, окутавшие его всего за пару минут, были ему неподвластны. Он никак не мог это объяснить, но в следующий момент его мысли прервались: зверь кончиками когтей прошелся по груди, задев соски, другой лапой буквально содрав с парня единственный кусок, ткани, скрывавший его. Клауд не выдержал и громко застонал. И не мог остановиться в течение всей ночи, выгибаясь в объятиях хищника, метясь на кровати и сжимая руками простыни, утопая в наслаждения, а потом, изможденный, заснул в теплых объятиях. И не имело никакого значения, что это был монстр. А на утро, продрав глаза и вспомнив, что произошло, Клауд чуть не свалился с кровати, когда обнаружил рядом спящего мертвым сном Зака. Было много криков и воплей, позже – объяснений. В тот день Клауду открылась тайна Фэйра.

Но что важнее – между ними больше не было секретов и недоговоренностей. 

Клауд сморгнул, прогоняя воспоминание, чтобы сосредоточиться на реальности. Как раз в тот момент оскал на лице Зака сменился кривой ухмылкой.

\- Испугался? – шепотом спросил он, склонившись к Страйфу.

\- Да.

Взгляд Зака тут же смягчился, хватка на горле ослабла. Он издал какой-то непонятный блондину звук, похожий на приглушенный жалобный вой, и потер нежную кожу шеи кончиками пальцев. 

\- Прости. На секунду я потерял контроль.

Клауд прерывисто вздохнул, облизав губы. Почему-то эта фраза возбудила его только сильнее. Он резко приподнялся, обхватил шею Зака и потянул его на себя, впившись в его рот глубоким поцелуем. Зверь, не переставая улыбаться, кусал его губы, посасывал язык, и гладил руками послушное тело, скользя ладонями ниже и ниже. Он еле сдерживал себя, чтобы просто не скрутить Клауда и грубо его не трахнуть, вдалбливая в матрас. Зак знал, что после страха, ясно отразившегося в небесных глазах, так торопиться не стоит, но его терпению пришел конец, когда сам Страйф просунул одну руку между ними, стянул со зверя шорты и погладил его промежность. Толкнувшись в теплую ладонь, усиливая контакт, Зак выругался и глухо зарычал в сладкой неге, отвел тонкую руку в сторону. Жертва сама вершила свою судьбу. 

Больше особо не церемонясь, Фэйр обхватил ноги Клауда, закинул их себе на бедра и вошел в два резких толчка. Мальчишка под ним выгнулся дугой и застонал, протяжно и громко, сжимая пальцами подушку. Открывшийся вид понравился Заку. Он ухмыльнулся и качнул бедрами вперед, с жадностью ловя малейшую реакцию своей жертвы. Клауду пришлось зажать себе рот, чтобы не закричать. Однако Зак тут же прижал его руку к кровати, прошипев на ухо:

\- Ну-ну. Не надо быть таким стеснительным, Клауд.

У Страйфа не получилось бы ответить, даже если бы он захотел. Зверь, сжав его бока, начал двигаться – глубоко и очень быстро, и это заставляло Клауда срывать себе горло, потому что молча захлебываться наслаждением, чувствуя размеренные, хлесткие толчки внутри себя, невозможно. Зак трахал его, как с цепи сорвавшись – постоянно менял угол проникновения, но продолжая держать заданный, дикий темп, что не давало Клауду даже вздохнуть нормально. Только он набирал кислород в легкие, как весь воздух тут же вылетал из него хрипами и стонами. Член Фэйра входил в его задницу с такой силой, что Клауд был уверен: завтра он сможет сесть только ближе к вечеру, если не позже. 

Он болезненно вскрикнул, когда из него резко вышли. Зак перевернул безвольного парня на живот, обхватил его бедра и потянул на себя, легко входя в покрасневшее и влажное от вытекающей смазки колечко мышц. Со стороны послышался глухой стон, и зверь, улыбнувшись, облизнулся. Он начал двигаться в том же темпе, что и до этого, не щадя Клауда. Золотистые глаза впились в покрытую испариной узкую спину, скользнули выше, с особым вниманием оглядев зажмуренные глаза, румянец на щеках и приоткрытые губы. Его жертва была до неприличного сладка и маняща. 

Рыкнув, он прильнул к дрожащему мальчику, провел ладонью по взмокшей груди, оставив на коже когтями тонкие кровавые полосы. Клауд зашипел, прикрыв глаза; боль, приносящая удовольствие, инстинктивно заставляла тело напрячься, отчего все чувства усиливались. Застонав, он повернул голову, прижавшись к щеке Зака, их рты чуть-чуть не соприкасались. Он чувствовал прерывистое дыхание своего зверя, не удержался – потянулся и облизнулся, проведя кончиком языка по губам Зака. А после они долго и с необузданной жаждой целовали друг друга, посасывая языки, и Зак, глухо постанывающий в жадный рот Клауда, прокусывал нежные губы, задевая их клыками. Из маленьких ранок выступила кровь. Золотые глаза стали ярче, светлее, стон перерос в хрип. Хищник внутри него закопошился, наслаждаясь вкусом поцелуя, смешанного с кровью. Выпрямившись, Фэйр, прижав рукой парня к кровати, другой обхватил бедро и ускорил темп толчков.

Горло начало саднить и болеть, поэтому Клауд, сжав подушку, вцепился в нее зубами, чтобы не кричать. Он встречал хлесткие движения Зака, с силой насаживаясь на его член, чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет себя в волне оргазма. 

Ему никогда не нужна была дополнительная стимуляция, чтобы достичь апогея. А зачем, если ты задыхаешься от удовольствия и готов сорваться в бездну в любой момент всего лишь в начале ночи? Его хищник был настолько страстен, горяч и искусен в сексе, что Клауд кончал, даже не притронувшись к себе. 

Зак, еле соображающий, но понимающий, что вот-вот кончит, замедлился, входя глубоко и резко, но не так часто, что позволяло парню под ним лучше ощущать каждый толчок внутри себя. Это было последней каплей. Клауд подавил стон в подушке – пусть и неудачно – и прогнулся в спине, прижавшись к бедрам Фэйра своими, охваченный искрами наслаждения. Хоть в комнате царил мрак, ему на секунду показалось, что стало еще темнее, а после его голова перестала соображать вообще, и он, тяжело дыша, раскинул руки. И тут же почувствовал, как внутри разлилось что-то теплое, и уже через секунду Зак вышел из него - сперма тонкими струйками потекла по бедрам Клауда. 

Зверь повалился рядом с ним, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Клауд смотрел на его полузакрытые глаза, вновь принявшие привычный голубой оттенок, на дрожащие ресницы и приоткрытые губы, такие же красные и искусанные, как у него самого. Сама тайна ночи, ее сила и великолепие лежало прямо перед ним, такое до невероятного реальное и родное. 

Спустя несколько минут Зак, придя в себя, повернулся на бок и посмотрел на Клауда с интересом, чуть нахмурившись. Смутное подозрение чего-то неладного зародилось в душе Страйфа, когда его хищник, недобро сверкнув глазами, расплылся в улыбке.

\- Я тут подумал, - нарочито медленно начал Фэйр, и Клауд инстинктивно вжался в подушку. - Если за день до полной луны вытрахать всю энергию в тебя, у меня силы вообще будут на обращение?

У Клауда чуть глаза из орбит не вылезли. А после он оклемался от шока и злобно процедил сквозь зубы:

\- Черта с два я позволю тебе это сделать!

Его реакция только раззадорила Зака сильнее. Тот придвинулся к сжавшемуся парню, источающему негативную ауру, и играючи навалился на него сверху.

\- Ну, Кла-а-уд. Это ведь может сработать, и пока не попробуем, не узнаем. Ты же хочешь помочь любимому… мужчине? – Зак обаятельно улыбнулся и поиграл бровями, заставив бедного подростка покраснеть. 

Потом чужие губы нашли его рот, и Клауду перехотелось отвечать на издевки Фэйра. 

Он с заслуживающим уважения упорством отнекивался всю ночь, пока Зак нагло мучил его в постели, выбивая согласие, чего, естественно, не получит. Но что-то подсказывало Страйфу, что, не смотря на все протесты, его мнение в конечном счете никто спрашивать не будет.


End file.
